The Queen of the Centuries
by Got Scots
Summary: Now that Rose is gone, the Doctor must choose a new assistant. Will he be allowed the freedom of choice or will he be forced to choose Ian McHale, a snobby actor who will have nothing to do with the Doctor?
1. That's My Cue!

**Disclaimer:** _I obviously don't own Doctor Who, now do I? If I did this would be part of the show. The only thing I own is the Queen of the Centuries and the actor character you will find more about later. So read on!

* * *

_

**The Queen of the Centuries**

_Chapter One_

The Doctor raced down the street on his new motorbike. He figured, if he was going to be stuck in a world without Rose he might as well treat himself. He silently shook his head at the thought and felt it rattle against his helmet. Since he had lost Rose, he had been on a quest. A quest that he must speak to no one about. Not a soul. All he could say was that he had to find the ring. The Century Ring.

So, the Doctor did not speak a word as he stopped the bike and went into a festively decorated theatre called The Century Theatre. Ironic, he knew. But the Doctor had been faced with a lot of irony in his time and barely took note of it. He just hoped that somehow the theatre would lead him to the right place.

The theatre was extravagant inside! The entire stage was draped with velvety, burgundy curtains. The proscenium appeared to be made of gold and the actors beneath it seemed to be rehersing some sort of Shakespearian play. On stage now, a man and a woman seemed to be arguing in Shakespearian and to be frank, the Doctor had no idea what they were saying. He looked down at the seats which looked like some of the most comfortable he had ever seen. The Doctor was about to take a seat, when he heard a woman's voice snap, "Who are you?"

"Um…" the Doctor turned to face an elderly woman with gray hairs exploding out of every inch of her head. She was dressed in the average clothes a human might be wearing in the year 2006--a pair of khaki pants and a long-sleeved gray shirt which happened to perfectly blend with her hair. She was holding a clipboard against her hip and the Doctor assumed she was a stage manager or something. "Stage crew," he lied. "I should get back there, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, yes you should. Right away," her Londoner accent startled him as he thought the TARDIS had landed in Glasgow, Scotland.

The Doctor hurried to his feet and rushed backstage. Here, the lights were dimly lit and he almost ran into a young actor waiting for his cue in the wings. "Watch where you're going, idiot," the actor snapped.

The Doctor could barely see the young adult's face, but the desk light backstage lit up the man's fingers and the Doctor caught a glimpse of a ring he was wearing. "What's that?" the Doctor pointed down at the man's finger.

"It's a ring," the actor whispered irately. "Naff off, will yeh?"

"Wait, wait," the doctor picked up his soft hand and examined the ring. It looked just like the hologram the Queen of the Centuries had shown him. And after all, it was her that he was supposed to be helping. He slid the ring off the actor's finger, but not with out a yelp.

"Hey, stop that!" he whispered. He looked down at his enchanting costume complete with gold cuffs, a gold cape and white tights. "I need it for rehearsal. It's part of my costume!"

The Doctor looked down at the Scot after he thoroughly inspected the ring. "Where did you get this?" he held the ring up in the light so he could make sure it wasn't all just a hallucination. Had he really just seen the word Century engraved in the inside loop of the ring?

"Give it to me--that's my cue. Do you hear me? That's my cue?" the enraged actor hissed through gritted teeth.

The Doctor's eyebrows rose as he turned to the stage. He heard as well as the Scot did a shaky voice yelling for the third or fourth time, "Oh, MacBeth? Oh, dear MacBeth! It is only I, your lady calling!"

"MacBeth, eh?" the Doctor turned back to the ring. "Pretty big role for somebody like you. Maybe you should get out there."

"Not without that--" the actor tried to snatch the ring out of the doctor's hands but failed. He stumbled over his own feet and fell for the hard, wooden floor. "Gimme the bloody ring…" he mumbled from the ground.

The Doctor was about to push this brat on stage, but the Queen's voice popped into his head. He saw her sagging cheeks and her tired eyes begging him to do this one favor for her. "Please Doctor," she had said. "Just help me find the ring and it's owner." The Doctor smiled to himself. "C'mere, boy. You're comin' with me," he said as he yanked the boy up.

* * *

_So, I'm watching Doctor Who from the US and I don't exactly know what happens to Rose yet. But I DO know that she is gone and there is going to be a new assistant like person. Well, I'm not exactly an 'old school' Doctor Who fan so I don't know if the assistant has ever been a guy, but I thought it would make an interesting twist. What do you guys think?_

_Please review the story! I accept critisim and... not critisim as well._

_Or is it spelled critizim? Hmmm..._

_Almost there..._

_C'mon, push the button..._

_-Got Scots?_


	2. Space and Time

**The Queen of the Centuries**

_Chapter Two_

Before he knew it, the actor named Ian was clinging to the Doctor for dear life on the back of a motorcycle. The wind pushed his spiky, gingery-blonde hair away from his forehead. It made his crystal-grey eyes water and his lips stay suctioned to his teeth. He looked up at the Doctor and scowled, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, you'll see," the Doctor smiled childishly. And for that comment, he pushed on the gas pedal harder.

Soon, they were parked in front of the TARDIS, a big blue police box so awkwardly out of place on the streets of Glasgow. It read "Public Call" in bold, white letters across the top. Ian stroked his chin and gazed up at the big box. "What the hell is this?" he asked after a bit.

"The would be the TARDIS," the Doctor said proudly as he gazed out of the corner of his eye to see Ian's reaction.

Ian furrowed his brows and then turned to the Doctor as if he were mad. "What the bloody hell is a TARDIS?"

The Doctor smiled to himself. "Just get inside," he tried to say cheerfully.

As soon as he stepped inside the old, blue doors, Ian wanted to run back out. The inside of this 'TARDIS' was ten times bigger than it appeared. It was flashing with all sorts of fancy lights and buttons. In the centre of this whole machine was a round area with a screen and lots of levers. The Doctor hurried over to this centre and began wildly pushing buttons and staring at the screen for a response. Ian frowned, "What are you doing?"

"Four… twenty-three… okay…." the Doctor muttered to himself.

Ian glanced over the Doctor's shoulder and stared at the screen in disbelief. It was more high-tech than anything he had ever seen. "What is this?" Ian reached over the Doctor's shoulder and flicked at the screen.

"Please…" the Doctor plastered on a fake smile again. "Shut up." As Ian turned away in a pout, the Doctor muttered, "Humans…"

Soon, the swerving noise of travel echoed off of the TARDIS' walls. Ian looked up as if the noise were coming from somewhere up there. His eyes bulged and he flapped his arms about in frustration. "What is this? What _is _this?"

The Doctor laughed boisterously to himself. This actor was definitely the most… well he couldn't exactly find a word for it, but Ian was definitely something new. He sighed after all his loud laughter and then gazed into Ian's eyes to see if he could trust him. "The TARDIS travels through space and time. The TARDIS is how I get round places. It's how I got here."

For a moment, Ian simply stared. Then he stuttered, "Space and time? You're mad… you're mad…" he hurried for the door, but the Doctor stopped him.

"If you open that door you will fall _into_ space and time--"

"Oh, shut it," Ian snarled as he tugged on the door only to find it was locked.

"Which is exactly why I locked it shut," the Doctor finished. "Idiots like you…"

"Oh, my God," Ian turned round. "Oh, my God. I'm stuck in this _box_ with a madman. Oh, my God. Get me out."

"Can't do that," the Doctor simply shrugged. "Any more requests?" Once again the strange swerving sound rung in Ian's ears. The Doctor smiled and lifted his arms. "Never mind! Here we are," he said as if it had taken him decades to get here. He hurried over to the controls and read the screen as Ian whined.

"Here we are?" he asked in a somewhat nasally voice. "Here we are _where_?"

The Doctor brushed past him and open the now unlocked door. "Here we are," he took a breath of the warm, fragrant air. "Two thousand eight hundred and fifteen. One of the many years that the Queen of the Centuries ruled nearly half the galaxy."

"Queen of the--" Ian peeked his head out the side of the door and stared in awe. They were no longer outside of the Century Theatre, they had landed in the midst of a graveyard. It was no longer the middle of July, it was probably just the beginning of spring. But the one thing that captured Ian's eye immediately was that there were giant spaceships flying overhead.

* * *

_So, I apoligize for the um... shortness of this chapter but I really wanted to get a new chapter up before well... the mad rush of homework. AAAHHH! So yes this means I might not be updating for a little bit. But no need to worry, I'll be back._

_I hope you like the story so far. I haven't read many Doctor Who fics, so please tell me what you think I should change or keep to make the story most interesting. Also, if you have any ideas for planet names let me know! At last of all... please, oh, please review! If you review I'll... I'll let you... I'll... I know! I'll keep it a secret! That way you'll have to review to find out! PEACE._

_-Got Scots?_


	3. Hoofbeats

**The Queen of the Centuries**

_Chapter Three_

The Doctor had insisted that Ian change clothes before he exit the TARDIS. Apparantly, the citizens in 2815 wore tight, sleek, navy blue outfits with a gold strip across the shoulders. These jumpsuits were paired with big, black boots and an occasional gold badge. It was quite a change from Ian's gold-plated MacBeth outfit he had been wearing earlier. "You like it?" Ian smirked as he modelled the futuristic look.

Making no reply, the Doctor smiled and stepped outside of the police box. He admired the view and then turned to a dumbstruck Ian who had just shut the TARDIS door. He watched as Ian's wide eyes took in the scene overhead. All different shapes and sizes of spaceships zoomed above them. Their engines made a strange humming noise that sounded a lot like the Doctor's TARDIS, but with a much deeper tone. In the distance, a tall majestic castle with millions of winding spires pressed against the clear, blue sky. The roof of the castle was held together with glimmering, golden shackles. Ian's eyes sparkled just as much as the roof did against the pale, yellow sun. "Shall we be going?" the Doctor asked.

Ian nodded. He took his time and continued to take all this in. Then, he rushed to catch up with the Doctor. "H-How did you do this? How did we get here? Why can't--"

The Doctor held up a finger and raised his eyebrows. "I already told you. The TARDIS can travel through space and time. Any more ridiculous questions I can answer?"

Ian inhaled and tried to calm himself. "Yes," he said after a bit. "Who are you?"

Even before he answered, he knew what Ian' reply would be. The Doctor smirked. "The Doctor."

Ian shot him a look of disbelief. "Er… yeah. Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor smiled warmly at himself.

* * *

The bridge to the castle slowly slit through the clouds and slammed down in front of Ian and the Doctor. Ian's whole body shook as the wooden bridge made a rumbling sound on the hard Earth. The Doctor looked over had him, giving him an eyebrow raise and a nod. 

Ian stepped forward on to the bridge. He watched his shiny, new boots press against the silver bolts holding the wood together. He wondered how this planet's atmosphere could be frozen in the past and yet their clothes and technology were so advanced. He spread his arms out and tried to walk in straight line across the bolts. He could just imagine the look he was getting from the Doctor at this moment.

Slowly, the sound of pounding hoof beats hammered the ground and made the bridge rumble. Ian looked up and saw that a gang of horses were heading straight for him. Yelps and howls echoed from the gang on horses. As Ian stared, frozen in fear, he realised that the animals this rowdy group was riding were not horses. They were pepper-grey in colour, but against their sides were papery, white wings.

The crowd grew closer. "Watch out!" the Doctor cried tersely. He had already moved to the left side of the bridge. Ian looked over at the Doctor desperately, but it was too late. He shut his eyes tight and grimaced. The sound of hoof beats stopped right in front of Ian. The actor opened his eyes and looked up. Half of the group was already over his head. But, heading straight for his vision was a thick, black, horse hoof. Ian looked up crossed-eyed at his forehead as his skull and the hoof came in contact.

He staggered back, collapsing on the bridge. Pain was throbbing all over his head like a monster headache. The Doctor rushed over to Ian and shook his shoulders. "You alright?" he asked. "You alright?"

Ian groaned and the Doctor helped him up. He rubbed his head and asked, "What the hell was that?" His words slurred with his nausea.

"Robbers probably," the Doctor shrugged. He turned away from Ian and began walking ahead with some bounce in his step. "Come on MacBethie," he called back.

Ian had trouble standing on his shaky, weak legs. "My name is Ian," he shouted at the Doctor as he tried to catch up. "Ian McKay!"

* * *

_So I hear that Runaway Bride was hilarious. Sadly, we haven't seen it yet here. I hope you find this chapter good and Ian's tight suit hot! Lol, I think I'll have Ewan McGregor play him in the movie._

_If you press the review button, it will tell you the Doctor's phone number._

_...Or not._

_--Got Scots?_


End file.
